Reverse the Potion
by ScarletXxXKhrymi
Summary: Erza and Jellal are getting married! But, what if Jellal happens to drink a potion and didn't remember his feelings for Erza and those feelings were moved to Minerva instead. What's worst, the wedding is going to happen a month and a half. Erza and Team Natsu tries to bring Jellal's feelings back to Erza, will it be successful or not? Rated T for violence and cursing.
1. He just dump me

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction so please bear with me! I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters. It all belongs to Mashima Hiro-sempai! So off to the story!**

**Rated T for violence and cursing...**

**Beware: A little GrayZa(Gray X Erza), and JelErva(Jellal X Minerva) but don't worry.. This is still a JerZa fanfiction (^_^)v plus, if you don't know Minerva yet(she's a new character in the manga), read the manga first to understand the whole story, thanks a bunch!**

* * *

Erza was schoked with what she heard from the mouth of the bluenette. She cannot believe that he said those words after all those dates, times, moments they spend and even promised that they will be together forever. It had been 3 years since the two of them started dating, after the Council released Jellal because of the revelation that he was manipulated.

"Minerva is already my girlfriend, Erza! Isn't that great?!," Jellal said with excitement in his voice. He was grinning at her, almost like his mouth touch his ears due to the happiness he felt. She felt sadness and anger inside her, wanting to show him her true emotions but she held the urge to show him what she really felt. Instead, she fake smiled at him and extended her hand, giving him an invitation to shake hands with her.

"Congratulations! Jellal! I'm very happy for you!," She lied and later on, she knew she would freakin' regret saying this. He extended his and shake hands with her. A voice caught his attention and looked back. Her eyes suddenly landed on a girl with violet hair with Eastern looks. Its her, Minerva, Jellal's currently girlfriend. Minerva smirked at Erza that made her want to kill somebody right away. Jellal bid Erza goodbye as he went to her girlfriend happily. She watch them, cudlle each other. She was suppose the girl whom he is with! And, she swear, she felt something weird about Jellal's mouth, she felt like something was coming out of it. Also, his sudden childish attitude, he wasn't like this before Erza thought that it was time for her to go to Lucy's house to have a little chat with her.

* * *

"WHAT!," Lucy exclaimed as she lean at Erza causing Erza to bend a little to prevent the friction of their faces. Erza just looked at the side to hide her almost-full-of-tears eyes to Lucy. Gray and Natsu were surprised as well, Happy was very suprised and was going to start teasing Erza but she shut his mouth.

"You're freakin' kidding me, Erza!" Gray said as he was half naked sitting in front of the table of Lucy's house. They were a witness to Erza and Jellal's dates, they even follow them in their dates which is kind of annoying. "He had been dating you for 3 years and he even proposed to you but what just happened? He is leaving you at the altar, all alone? That cannot be! You only have a month and a half for the marriage! Damn that man if he would leave you alone in that altar!"

"I guess, he would cancel it" Erza murmured looking down at her skirts, avoiding to look at their eyes.

"No!" Lucy exclaimed, as she stand up from her seat. Which made Erza to look at her surprising. It was the first time again, since the Grand Magic Games that Lucy looked so fierce like she wanted to make everything to go according to her plans.

"Lucy?" Erza said while looking at her. She also noticed that Natsu, Happy, and Gray had the same expression as hers.

"Its just wrong that he'll just cancel the wedding just for that trash!" She walked across her room as she talked endlessly. She put her hand on her chin, thinking. " We got to think about something that he'll realize that he doesn't love her!"

"But, what if he was just joking and wanted a fis-" Happy said while flying around, unable to complete his sentence.

"Shut it, Happy! This is serious business"

"Lucy, there is something I haven't told you about" Erza muttered. She told her about what she noticed about Jellal's mouth and about the sudden childish attitude that he never had before. Lucy's eyes widen as she heard the words of her best friend.

"I think, I heard that before in a book" She said as she approach her little shelf of books in her desk. She looked for the book she red, when she found it, she opened it and search for the page where she recalled she red the said information.

"There it is!" She said as she sat beside Erza. "Felix Evir, a potion that makes one forget the one that he/she loves if drank. The first person that he/she sees will be the person that he/she will love crazily. The breathes of the one who drank this potion will be a little visible to others and a childish attitude will be noticed. You can reverse this potion by drinking Xilef Rive and one would remember the feelings of the previous love and forget his/her feelings about the first person he saw."

There was silence... The only sound that were heard were the ticking of the clock. After several seconds, they broke the silence by saying "WHAT!" with unison. And then, the result was the banging and curses of the landlady of Lucy's home.

* * *

**Chapter 1, finished! Now to chapter 2! And feel free to correct the mistakes I have done~!**

**Reviews make me happy as well~!**


	2. Minerva's first love?

**I'm Back~! Sorry for the late update, you know Christmas preparations~ Once again, I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters~ **

**Rated T for Violence and Cursing**

**Beware: NaLu scenes and GrayZa scenes OFF TO THE STORY~!**

* * *

"Where can we possibly get the potion?" Natsu asked Lucy. Lucy searched information on the book. Lucy shook her head. Erza was giving up hope when she remembered Porlyusica-san, Edo-Grandine.

"How about we go to Porlyusica-san and ask her if she can make one," Erza said smoothly. Gray nodded but, Lucy objected.

"Erza, Xilef Rive is a rare potion. It is a potion use by women, mostly during Master Mavis's time. But, it was banished for artificial love was created. The Xilef Rive can only be made by those who are living in the West or who lived in the West, its a gift to them because they saved the Princess of the Center Kingdom and gifted them the potion magic. The problem is, we are in the Center Kingdom and we can't travel that far." Lucy explained.

"So, if we found this Vilef Rave, it can bring Jellal back to normal?" Natsu said.

"Its Xilef Rive, Flame head. And yes, it is said a billion times now," Gray replied, as if picking a fight.

Erza's emotion were mixed right now. Tears filled up her eyes, and it went streaming down her cheeks. Her friends noticed it and she knew they noticed. She put her right hand to cover her eyes and look down for them to avoid seeing her crying.

"I'm sorry, I just can't keep it longer" She said as tears fell even more. Memories of him and her together came rushing towards her, causing her to cry harder. Her friends was shocked of the sight, the Great Titania crying? That was one sight everyone would die for. Gray noticed that none of them made a move, so he took the chance. Erza felt warm hands hold her wrist ad pulled her hand gently away from her eyes. She saw Gray worried about her and out of the blue, he hugged her.

"Erza," Gray said with gentleness in his voice. "Remember the time when I saw you crying near the river, all alone?". She nodded, remembering the memory.

"Well, you can cry now because you are not alone anymore" Gray stroke her hair as he felt tears wetting his chest. She cried hard until she was tired and fell asleep. Gray said to Lucy that he will take care of Erza in the mat for the meanwhile.

"Luce, I'm turning the lights off" Natsu said as he looked at Lucy. Lucy was already sleeping, sleeping like an angel. Natsu brushed off a golden hair from her face to have a perfect view of her face. He grinned, he kissed her forehead.

CLICK! A flash was seen. Natsu looked at his right just to see, but he saw nothing.

"Gray? Was that you?" Natsu asked still sitting at the bed.

"What?" Gray said, hugging Erza.

"The flash?"

"Naah, that was Lucy's dog

"Okay," Natsu said and went to bed, hugging her girlfriend under the sheets. Gray grinned as he looked at the camera and saw Natsu kissing Lucy's forehead.

"I'm showing this to your girlfriend tomorrow" Gray grinned and went to bed. Erza stirred up and hugged back at Gray, Gray blushed of Erza's actions and went to sleep instead.

* * *

Minerva smirked as she remembered the guy who rejected her was under her control right now. She was longing for his love all those three years, knowing that he would not love her. She travelled to the West just to get the rare potion for love and gave it to him. Now, he is deeply obsessed with her and Erza Scarlet, her rival is now in agony. She would not let Jellal Fernandes remember his feelings for Erza Scarlet and marry her on their wedding day. When was that? A month and a half right?

She took a sip of the red wine. Memories came rushing to her, remembering the guy she loved the most. They were happy together, not giving a damn about other's opinion. They spared each moment with love and laughter. Until, he was taken away from her by fate.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"Ryuu! Hold tight!" Minerva shouted as she barely grab the rope of the Rune Knights.

"Minerva, we can't hold this for long. You'll fall if you insist" He said as he let his hand slip from hers. In a blink of an eye, he was already falling down the rushing river.

"Ryuu!" Minerva shouted as tears streamed down her face. The Rune Knights pulled her up as she insist on going down the river with Ryuu.

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"Jellal Fernandes, you remind me of him" She sighed and drink her wine. "Ryuu, you never leave me alone"

* * *

**Coming up! Revelations of Erza's past!  
**

**And also, I can't update fast because of Christmas and New Year~**

**So, please bear with me~  
Reviews make me happy and feel free to correct my mistakes~**


	3. Erza's mother?

**Yo ho ho ho! I'm back~! And late greetings from me~  
**

** JerZa: Yes, I will update as soon as possible.. Thank you for reviewing and please continue reading my story~ Arigatou Gousaimasu~! ^0^**

** NaLu15.18: Hahaha, I know you~! Thank you for reviewing, my friend~! Yes, I will update as soon as I can~ And yes, I know you like NaLu scenes~ Yes, I will put NaLu scenes in the future chapters~ ^_^v**

**Rated T for Cursing and Violence**

**I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters, Mashima Hiro-sempai does~ (_ _") and sadly, will never be... *sigh* that's life~ XDD**

**I also don't own Titanium, David Guetta and Sia does.. **

* * *

Erza took a bite of her cake and stared at it for a few seconds. She was wearing a light blue dress which Lucy picked for her just for this Fairy Tail party. Its Fairy Tail Christmas party, everyone in Fiore is invited which made Jellal invite Minerva who is now sitting at the next table next to theirs. Erza sighed as she looked around and caught Minerva's eye. Minerva smirked at her and Erza just looked at Natsu who is calling her.

"Hey Erza, Look!" Natsu made flaming characters in the air, it was J X E, that means Jellal X Erza. He grinned at her and said. "Happy?"

Erza just looked down to her cake again, she was sadder than ever. She could see in the corner of her eyes that Lucy scold Natsu and Natsu made the flaming characters disappear. She sighed, she should be happy because its Christmas, she just couldn't, not when she can see Jellal and Minerva dating in the next table.

"Dammit, Natsu! You are not making, Erza happy! You are making her sadder than ever!" Lucy whispered at Natsu. Gray could hear it too.

"Natsu, watch and learn" Gray said and gave Natsu a "I know how to do it right" look. Gray made a rose out of ice.

"That's beautiful, Gray" Lucy clasped her hands and Natsu just rolled his eyes. Gray winked at the two of them and placed the beautiful ice rose near the plate of Erza's strawberry cake. Erza noticed the beautiful rose and look up to Gray. She raised an eyebrow.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful red headed girl in front of me," Gray said and smiled at Erza, hoping that it could make her happy. She stared at it for a while, moment passed. Gray became nervous and began to sweat. Lucy and Natsu made a bet.

"She's going to be happy" Lucy bet and Natsu once again rolled his eyes.

"She's not going to be happy" Natsu replied.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Seconds passed, Erza smiled and picked it up. She smiled at Gray and Gray blushed a little.

"Thank you, Gray" Erza said, still smiling.

"I won" Lucy said and gave Gray a high five. Natsu just ate his food like a pig. Erza talked with them and was able to laugh and smile. Erza felt a hand cover her eyes, its Wendy.

"Wendy, I know its you" Erza said and removed Wendy's hands from her eyes. Wendy sat next to her, smiling. Charla did the same thing.

"You always know when it was me and when it was not me, Erza-san" Wendy said smiling.

"Well, you are the only one who is doing that to me" Erza chuckled as well as her friends.

"Oh, hey! I'm going to show you guys a picture, I got yesterday" Gray picked up a picture from his pocket and showed them the sight of Natsu kissing Lucy's forehead.

"Wow! Nice shot, Gray-san!" Wendy said as she saw the picture.

"So, it was you, Gray" Natsu said while cracking his knuckles. He already have a vain popped out of his forehead. "You said it was Lucy's dog"

"Well, you are dumb flame-brain, Lucy has no dog!" Gray said while laughing. Erza, Wendy, Happy and Charla laughed together with him while Lucy's face was red, you can compare her face and Erza's hair. Erza was about to say something when Mirajane said something on the mic.

"Minna! Are you having fun?" Mirajane said in the mic and got a tons of replies. "I guess, you all are having fun! Merry Christmas, Minna~! Now, for the request of the audience for the performance of a Fairy Tail member."

She went to Ultear and Meredy to ask their request and Erza dropped her fork when she heard their request.

"We want to see Erza of Team Natsu to sing something." The two ladies said in unison.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Erza said, stumbling over the words. "You have to be kidding me"

"Well, Erza is a great singer, right Macao?" Wakaba said loud enough for every one to hear.

"Remember the time when Erza got her punishment and Master wanted her to sing? So, she sang. We were all shocked when we heard her voice, Mirajane jaw dropped that time. She was only 12 years old that time right?" Macao said and got a cheer from the rest of the Fairy Tail members. Mirajane dragged her to the stage.

* * *

"Just this one time, okay?" She said in the mic and sighed. She couldn't say no to a bunch of visitors. She asked for her keyboard and ta da! She was ready to sing. She sat in front of her keyboard she usually use when singing.

"This song is dedicated to someone who made my special someone lost his mind and made him love her," She took a glance at Minerva and smirked. "This is my composition. The title is, "Titanium". Hope you all like it"

She start playing her keyboard. She started singing.

"_You shout it out__  
__But I can't hear a word you say__  
__I'm talking loud not saying much__  
__I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet__  
__You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose__  
__Fire away, fire away__  
__Ricochet, you take your aim__  
__Fire away, fire away__  
__You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
__I am titanium__  
__You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
__I am titanium_

_Cut me down__  
__But it's you who has further to fall__  
__Ghost town, haunted love__  
__Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones__  
__I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose__  
__Fire away, fire away__  
__Ricochet, you take your aim__  
__Fire away, fire away__  
__You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
__I am titanium__  
__You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
__I am titanium__  
__I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine guns__  
__Firing at the ones who run__  
__Stone-hard, those bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
__I am titanium__  
__You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
__I am titanium__  
__You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
__I am titanium__  
__You shoot me down but I won't fall__  
__I am titanium__  
__I am titanium" _**[[N/A: You can check this video out to see how she sang it. /OA4fdiOqNMw**** just imagine its Erza~ XDD]]**

She sang the notes perfectly. She finished her song and got a silent reply from the audience.

"Its worse, right?" She thought. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing the awkwardness of the situation. Suddenly, someone clapped. She opened her eyes and looked up to who made the clap. She saw someone wearing a cloak in the door, clapping. All eyes were in that man who is wearing a cloak. Jellal followed and clapped, then the audience started clapping and whistling, cheering her name. She can see, Minerva made that "tch" and clapped. Erza stood up and bowed in front of them and went to the backstage.

"Good job, Erza!" Lucy gave her a high five. Erza can see Minerva is going to kiss Jellal, anger rushed up to her veins. She saw a stone(small one) near her, she picked it up.

"Erza?" Lucy said but Erza ignored her. She threw it up in the air and caught it and threw it to Minerva's head with great accuracy.

"Oww!" She felt a stone hit her head. She removed the small distance of Jellal's face and hers. She looked at Erza at the backstage. She glared at her. Erza was pretending it wasn't her who threw the stone and made a little chat with Lucy of random things.

"Erza, I don't know what you are saying" Lucy said.

"Lucy, we need to g-" Erza was cut of by Master Makarov who was calling her.

"Erza, there is someone who wants to meet you" Master Makarov told her and led the way. Erza looked at Lucy and followed Master Makarov. Lucy, as well, followed.

* * *

They went to the table where they previously sat. Gray and Natsu was still there chatting with the man in the cloak. The man probably felt their presence and stopped talking. The man looked at Erza, but Erza couldn't see his**(N/A because we don't know the gender XDD)** face because of the hood. Erza was surprised when she saw tears stream his cheeks.

"Erza," A voice of a lady came out from that mouth. "I finally found you"

"Who are you?" Erza asked, looking surprised. She was someone she didn't know, yet she is crying for her?

"Its me," She pulled the hood back. "Your mother"

"My... mother?" Erza said, eyes twitching.

"Erza's mother?"

"That is the Titania's mother?"

* * *

**Chapter 3, done! Once again for the singing part, please see this video to see how Erza sang her song. Search it in youtube~**

** watch?v=OA4fdiOqNMw**

**The title of the video is "Christina Grimmie singing "Titanium"- David Guetta feat. Sia**

**Please, feel free to correct any mistakes~ And yes, let's pretend there is no artist like David Guetta, Taylor Swift etc.. because we are in the world of anime~ XDD**

**Coming up! Erza's family background and how she was in the Tower of Heaven...**

**Reviews make me happy~ ^_^ Thanks~ **


	4. Shocking revelations about Erza!

**I'm back~ And greetings from the Philippines, Happy New Year! Cuties and Handsomes~**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! ^_^  
**

**Sorry about the "Slow JerZa" thingy~ I know I'm making it too long for the JERZA scene but don't worry... I'm making you sure, THEY WILL BE TOGETHER IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS SO PLEASE BEAR WITH MY STUPID STUPID IMAGINATION~ ^_^**

**Replies:**

** Regina Moccha: Thank you once again for reviewing~ And yes, Ryuu is an OC character~ I will update as soon as I can, I promise! Erza will get Jellal back I promise! Happy New Year!**

** NaLu15.18: HAHAHA~! You are here again! XDD Thank you about the song, I also thought about using a bigger rock! XDD But, she will throw a BIGGER ROCK to Minerva in the following chapters~ And yes, about the NaLu scenes~ ^_^ I will make those~ Happy New Year, Rawr! Thank you for reviewing XDD**

_**I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters, Mashima Hiro-sempai does.. and sadly... will never be... -_- so sad XDD**  
_

_**OFF TO THE STORY! RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND CURSING**  
_

* * *

**_Erza's POV _**

"My... mother?" I said, shocked. I can feel sweat falling down from my forehead to my chin, the woman in front of me was my long lost mother? My emotions were mixed right now, shocked, anger, frustration, and joy. The woman whose features are the same as mine except for the hair that was dead black. She looked like me except for the hair, maybe I inherited my hair colour from my father. A lot of questions were in my head and I had to know what happened and how I got to the Tower of Heaven.

"I am Ericka Verninome," My mother spoke once again. Tears still falling from her eyes. She hugged me tight. "Your mother"

"Mo...ther?" I said like a baby having her first words. "I... There are questions you need to answer"

"I will answer them all, Erza" She said, still hugging me. I hugged back, hesitantly.

* * *

**_General POV_**

Erza sat with her mother in front of her and Lucy beside her. Natsu was complaining about his seat being far away from his girlfriend but Erza just grab his head and slammed it in the table. Wendy and Lucy's sweat dropped, Charla just continued to stare at Ericka, Gray just pretended not to see what happened, Happy flew around Natsu helping him, and Ericka just smiled.

**(N/A: This is the position  
**

**Gray-Ericka-Wendy with Charla in front of her**

**TABLE**

**Lucy-Erza-Natsu with Happy in front of him)**

"Mother, where is my father?" Erza said, knowing that she have a father but she was wondering, is he still alive or is he dead? She wants to know who she really am before she became a slave in the Tower with Jellal.

"Your father," Ericka's eyes were covered by her bangs. Eyes filled with sadness, that's what Lucy and Erza could see. Lucy and Erza looked at each other. Lucy noticed something _strange_ about Ericka's surname and Erza's _"should be"_ surname but Erza insisted to use _"Scarlet"._

"Umm... I'm sorry to interrupt the conversation but, what is your surname again, ma'am?" Lucy said all at once, worried of what Erza's family background would be.

Ericka looked up at Lucy. "Verninome," Ericka said looking straight at Lucy's eyes. "Is there a problem with it?"

"Where do you live, Ma'am?" Lucy asked once again, looking back at Ericka's eyes.

"I live at the West Kingdom, far from here" Ericka said, looking worried. Ericka realized that she pushed the buttons for the truth to appear in front of her daughter's eyes. "Shit," She cursed under her breath. Its too late to take back her words. Lucy's eyes widen as the truth stroked her and Ericka just stared back at her hand.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Erza asked Lucy and Lucy faced her with shocked expression.

"Erza, didn't you know the history of your surname, "Verninome"?' Lucy said as she held her best friend's hand dearly.

"No, what about it?"

" 'Verninome' is the surname of the long lost princess that disappeared years ago, leaving the kingdom of the West to fight against the East knowing that their princess had been kidnapped. But, the East told the truth. The princess were not there. King Heizo Verninome was found dead at his bed, blood was seen in his sheets yet, the people didn't know who did this to the King" Lucy squeezed Erza's hand and took a deep breath. "All those years, the princess can only be found in the Center kingdom and its you Erza"

Erza looked at her mother asking for the truth, her mother nodded. Gray and Natsu's jaw dropped. Ericka took something out from her pocket. It was pictures, she picked a picture and showed it to Erza. Erza looked at the picture, she could see a handsome guy with light red hair and crown placed on it, his eyes were colour violet, he have a slender body. He was a very handsome guy.

"He's your father, Erza" Ericka said looking at the picture. Sad smile formed her lips. Charla gasped as she saw the picture.

"Charla, is something wrong?" Wendy asked, worriedly. Charla nodded, she must have saw a vision of the past. She looked at Ericka sadly.

"His own brother killed him," Charla said sadly. Ericka nodded.

"He wanted the crown, he... he ordered Erza to be killed," Ericka's tears fell once again. "He is a wicked, selfish man"

A memory came to Erza. She froze as she remembered the memory, her first memory. Lucy called her name but there was no answer. Erza's eyebrows began to twitch in anger.

"How did I get to the Tower of Heaven?" Erza voice were hard as a rock.

"They managed to get you and put you to the Tower of Heaven. I cannot do something because they imprisoned me in the basement of the castle and treated as a dog," Ericka replied. She clench her fist and a vain popped out of her forehead. "When I heard you were already dead. My anger awakened my powers, I broke out the cell and travelled towards the Center Kingdom. It was a long way but, I knew you were alive"

"Where do I get my power? You know, the re quip?" Erza asked. "Did I inherited it from you?"

"No, no, no my dear" She smiled, remembering his husband. "Your father has that power. I am only a royal blacksmith. I always make his swords and make potions for him. I-"

"Wait, you can make potions?" Erza eyes lit up with hope.

"Yes, my dear. Is there something you might want me to make?"

"The Xilef Rive," She said all in one breath. She realized, she was hoping that Jellal will love her once again. Ericka smiled.

"Of course, my dear. I will make that for you, but for once only. I can't make potions that rare while I'm outside the West Kingdom" She said, smiling.

"Thank you, Thank you very much, Mother!" Erza said standing up, smiling. She looked at Gray and Natsu who were trembling already, her smile went to a frown. "What?"

"ALL HAIL TO ERZA-SAMA, THE PRINCESS OF THE WEST KINGDOM!," The two said as kneeled and stretched their arms. It was probably very loud because all the people in the guild froze from their tracks and looked at Erza. Lucy face palmed, Wendy sweat dropped, Ericka smiled nervously, and Erza cursed under her breath.

"Oh, crap" Erza rolled her eyes and face palmed. The people who heard came rushing towards them, almost making a stampede.

A lot of questions from the people who heard showered her, even Jellal was shocked. Erza managed to get out from the crowd as well as Lucy, Ericka, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Charla and Happy. Master Makarov pulled them to his office.

"This needs explanation," Makarov sat in his chair.

"This is going to be a long day," Lucy muttered.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 is done! Feel free to correct my mistakes and give me advices~ ^_^**

**Coming up! Ryuu's once again appearance!  
Reviews please? *puppy eyes* Reviews make me happy~ ^_^**


	5. I finally got the Xilef Rive!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, MINNA~! Goodbye, 2012! Hello, 2013!~**

**Rawr! The school starts earlier than I expected, so the updating will go slowly.. But, don't worry~! It will not take a week or so~!**

**I should have said this earlier~ English is my 2nd language so pardon me for the mistakes~! ^_^v**

**Rated T for cursing and violence~**

**I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters, Mashima Hiro-sempai does~ ^_^v OFF TO THE STORY~!**

* * *

Master Makarov tapped his fingers in his desk several times as the people in front of him stood in complete silence. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, as well as Erza are avoiding Master Makarov's glare while Ericka just smiled nervously. Charla and Happy sat in a corner where they cannot be seen by Master Makarov but Makarov has sharp eyes. Several tapping of fingers and Master Makarov sighed. He approached Erza. He stopped in front of her with serious face. Moments passed.

"Princess Erza! Do you want to be promoted as a SS class mage? Do you want to be Master?..." He said all of sudden, asking Erza if she wanted something with the guild. A vain popped out of Erza's head, she clench her fist while her friends went jaw drop as well as the cats. Ericka continued with her smile.

"Stop this CRAZINESS!" Erza punched Master Makarov in the head. Master Makarov just went chibi with bump in his forehead. She sighed and apologized. "I'm sorry, I never wanted anything. Me being a princess doesn't mean that you guys should treat me as one because I never ever dreamed to be a princess. I am contented being a knight of justice, okay? So, no changes will occur understand?"

"Aye!" Master Makarov replied with tiny voice. Erza went to her friends and one by one closed their mouths which were previously made a mega-jaw dropped. The door began pounding with thousands of mages wanting to know the truth. Erza's aura began to be scary.

"EEEEEKKKK! E-E-E-Erza's scary side a-a-a-ac-ac-act-activated," Gray said, barely saying each word. They were trembling in fear even Master Makarov but Ericka didn't notice it and continued smiling. Erza made her way to the door stomping. She opened the door with unbelievable strength that it slammed at the wall and fell to the floor. The people outside the door froze as they see the scary side of _"Erza-sama"_.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-SORRY! WRONG ROOM!" They said in unison and ran downstairs. Erza calmed down and sighed. She looked at her friends just to find that Natsu and Gray already fainted. Lucy and Wendy were panicking. Erza approached them. Happy and Charla were flying at the top of their respective owner. Master Makarov was frozen and still at the same place were Erza left him.

"Let me take care of this," She said, preparing to punch the two. Gray and Natsu took a peek and saw what Erza will do. They sat up immediately. Lucy and Wendy looked at each other.

"I'M ALIVE!" The two said, pretending that they fainted. "I'M OKAY!"

"The two of you," Erza muttered, clenching her fist. "THIS IS FOR SPILLING THE INFORMATION I SHOULD HAVE KEPT FROM THE TWO OF YOU!"

_Smack!_

* * *

**_Minerva's POV_**

Erza is a princess? A-Am I dreaming? This cannot be happening! Her rival was a princess? She was just a commoner! Wait, the current King of the West wanted Erza dead? I thought and thought and thought. That's it! I will inform the King that Erza, the long lost princess can be found in the Center Kingdom and I'm sure, he will dispose Erza. I chuckled evily as the thought came to me. I could see Jellal's eyebrow arched.

"Is there something wrong?" Jellal said with his eyebrows still arched. "Is my face funny?"

"No," I chuckled again. "That's not it"

"Then what is it?"

"I just remembered something funny," I lied. I glanced at my watch, oh God its already evening. I stood up and took my bag. "Jellal, I gotta go"

"Let me take you home," Jellal stood up. I shook my head.

"No need to"

"But-"

"Jellal," I said and smiled at him. I was going to kiss him, our lips really close... when all of a sudden someone yelled so loudly. I decided not to and walked out of the door, pissed off.

* * *

**_General POV(Erza's POV)_**

_THE NEXT DAY~_

"I want you to meet the one that I'm with while I'm travelling," Mother said as she walked at the streets of Fiore. I nodded and walked beside her. After several shops passing by and greetings from people we arrived at a new store that was opened last week. I saw a man with tanned skin, slender body, handsome features, wearing jeans and black sleeveless shirt revealing his biceps that has muscles. His hair was dark black which were shoved to the left, his eyes were mixed yellow and orange almost like a cat eye, he had a long braided hair at his left, and most of all he had a scar in his left topmost forehead. He was busy pounding a metal which later on turned into a sword with black metal and red handle with sapphire diamonds on it.

He finally noticed us in front of him or maybe he only noticed mother.

"Sorry, I was busy. Ericka-san," He said wiping his face that was full of sweat using the towel nearby, yes he didn't noticed me. I blew a strand of scarlet hair that was covering my eye. He finally noticed me and raised his eyebrow. "Who is she, Ericka-san?"

"She's Erza, my daughter" Mother said, introducing me to the stranger. "Erza, he is Ryuu, the one I told you that I'm with"

"Pleasure to meet you, Erza-chan" He extended his arm, inviting me for a handshake. I just stared at it as moments passed. I wasn't used being called "chan" because others call me as plain "Erza" but it was not the first time I was called "chan". Master Bob from Blue Pegasus usually calls me "Erza-chan".

"Is there something wrong?" He said. "Oh, is it because its dirty? Sorry about that" He wiped his hand at the towel, making sure it was clean before stretching his arm again. He stretched his hand once more and smiled at me. I guess, this guy was a happy, joyful person because he loves to smile.

"I am Ryuu Hernandez, pleasure to meet you Erza-chan," He said, smiling. I returned back the handshake and smiled back at him.

"I am Erza Scarlet, pleasure to meet you Ryuu" I said, smiling. Mother smiled at them. I looked back at the sword, it was beautiful.

"This sword is beautiful," I said as I started examining the sword. "Did somebody ordered it?"

"Nobody did. I was thinking that I would give it to Ericka-san's daughter, to the princess but I thought that maybe girls didn't like swords," He looked at me and I looked back. "Do you like swords, Erza-san?"

"Yes, I do" I picked up the sword and start twirling it to the side. "I'm a re-quip mage, my magic consist of swords and armors"

"If you want it, you can have it. I was planning to give it to you at the first place," Ryuu said, leaning at the wall while watching me using the sword.

"I'll take it," I said while sheathing the sword to my side.

"That is worth hundred jewels," Ryuu said, jokingly. I gave him a glare causing him to apologize. Mother smiled and asked me to go inside their apartment.

* * *

Mother was making the potion while I was having a conversation with Ryuu. He was a funny, kind-hearted man. He was a gentleman, apologizing each time I glared at him. He said that once he lived in the North before he decided to find someone here in the Center Kingdom. We talked about our lives and when it came to the person we like, Ryuu stopped for a moment, sad smile on his face. I guess, it was hard for him to tell me his love life. So, I told him about mine first. When I ended his sad smile came again.

"Before, while I was living at the North. I was with this girl, she was kind, beautiful, and sweet. She and I became friends while I was 14 and she was 13, I'm a year older than her. And when we were already 15, we started dating but it was for a short time," Ryuu said, looking at me in the eyes like he could see through me.

"I'm listening," I said wanting to know more. Ryuu took a deep breath and continued.

"It was October when his father came to get her but she insisted not to go with him. She wanted me to be with her, run away with her. So, I did because I love her. When we came to the bridge that were connecting to cliffs, below were the river, I realized it wasn't stable. It was too late when I found out that it cannot hold the both of us. She was holding tight at the rope of the Rune Knights, but I knew she would fall if I hold on longer. So, I told her I love her one more time and dropped myself off the river," He said finishing his story. "I still love her until now"

"If you don't mind, Ryuu" I said, earning a raise of an eyebrow from him. "Who is this girl you're talking about?"

"Her name is Minerva," He said while searching a picture in his pocket. He showed me the picture of a girl with Eastern look, long glossy purple hair with bun-shaped loops. This girl is Minerva! I was shocked. He asked if there was a problem with it.

"S-She made my fiancée love her with the potion of Felix Evir!," I said. Ryuu was going to speak when Mother announced that the potion was done. She handed it to me and warned me to use single drop each time I use it because if I used them all, she cannot make another.

"I understand, Mother" I said, standing up from my seat. Avoiding about the recent topic(Minerva) we discussed. "I'm going home now, its already late"

"Ryuu, can you escort her to her apartment?" Mother asked Ryuu, I shook my head.

"No need mother , your daughter is strong enough to handle enemies with just a finger," I said, reassuring mother that I'll be fine. She smiled.

"You are like your father," She said and kissed my forehead. I bid them goodbye before going to the newly constructed Fairy Hills. I took one last glance and caught his eyes. A sad smile formed my lips. I made a look that says _"We will meet again". _He nodded and I left and went my way towards Fairy Hills.

"Jellal, you will be mine once again" I thought as I entered my room just to find out that my team was arguing about something. They froze as they saw me entering my room. Lucy looked at me asking for the potion. I raise the potion up for her to see.

"I got it," I said, grinning at her. Lucy clasped her hand and approached me along with my friends. Finally, I can bring Jellal back to my arms.

* * *

**_Minerva's POV_**

"Hello, can I speak to the King of the West Kingdom?," I said in the phone.

"What is it that you want?" A voice of a girl answered, it must be the maid. I smirked and paused for a while.

"I found the long lost princess of the West Kingdom," I said and I heard the maid passed the information to the King. The King ordered his maid to give the phone to him.

"Who are you and why do you know about it?" The king answered in a deep tone.

"Let's just think that I am your friend and I want to dispose that girl. You can find her in the Center Kingdom, her name is the Titania of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet" I smirked as I said each word clearly for him to hear. I could hear him do the _"evil laugh"._

"Very well, my friend. Thank you for the information and you can trust me, I will _dispose_ her" The King said and ended the call. I smirked as I heard the "dispose". I laughed evily and that is when the memory came again to me. I remembered how he called my name so dearly and sweetly.

"Ryuu, why are you doing this to me?" I asked looking up to the moon.

* * *

**_Jellal's POV_**

I spin and spin and spin with joy. That sweet memory that Minerva became my girl was unforgettable. The time when we almost kissed, oh! I wished we had kissed. I lay down in my bed and checked my phone. The background was Minerva, I kissed the picture and hugged it tight. I travelled through the pictures of my phone. When I saw Erza's picture, the princess of the West Kingdom who was my close friend, a warm familiar feeling came to me like I had love her before. I stared at the picture once again, that familiar feeling began to grow even more. I wonder what it is. I closed my eyes and Erza's face was what I saw. Why is this? Later on, I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Ryuu's POV_**

As soon as Erza-chan left, Ericka-san joked.

"Did you two develop? Have taken a liking on her?" Ericka-san said, jokingly.

"Ericka-san!" I cried. She apologized and went pounding a metal. I sat in the sofa near the fire place.

I remembered Minerva and those times that we spared as I looked at her picture. She was the one who took Erza's love away from her? That could not be true! She was kind, beautiful, and sweet yet, why would she do that? She wouldn't do something like that! I shook my head and began thinking how to help the Princess about her task bringing back her love.

"Ericka-san," I called out and received an "hmm?" answer from her. "Do you think Erza will get back her love?"

"If her feelings are as the strong as the other," She said while pounding the metal. I didn't understand what that meant and decided to ask her for more.

"What do you mean, Ericka-san?" I asked. She pounded the metal before answering.

"What I meant is that, if she loves him that strong and he loves her that strong, they can surpass any potion," She said while pounding the metal that later on became a silver sword with golden handle and orange laces. She put the metal on the display set and came to me. She sat beside me and looked at me in the eye. I remained silent. "Sometimes, its not the magic what makes you strong"

"Its the heart of a person," She landed her index finger in my chest, indicating my heart. "Sometimes feelings are stronger than any kind of magic, Light or Dark, it can surpass anything as long as your feelings are strong and cannot break down so easily."

"I understand now," I spoke and looked at the starry sky.

"_Minerva, can you still remember me?" I thought_

* * *

**DING DING~! Chapter 5 is already done~! Feel free to correct any mistakes you see, yeah... Don't be so hard on me about the mistakes, English is my 2nd language~**_  
_

**Coming up: Tries to make Jellal drink the potion and King's arrival at the Center Kingdom**

**Reviews make me happy~ ^_^**


	6. Excuse Letter from the Author!

**_PLEASE EXCUSE ME FOR A WHILE~!_**

**As you can see, I am not updating the Reverse The Potion JerZa fanfic, that is because I have some activities in school(academic and extra curricular) that is making my schedule complicated~**

**Maybe, I cannot update a week or further... That is because of the Essay Writing Regional Competition that is going to happen on Sunday.. and I was trained for that last Jan. 3 so, PLEASE EXCUSE ME FOR MY LATE POST -_-**

**And after the Contest, I have exams and also Dance Fest(yes, I dance)**

**^_^"**

**GOMENASAI, HONTO NI GOMENASAI!**

**I'll try to update faster after the contest~! ^^" I'm really sorry minna!**


	7. Are his feelings coming back?

**YO, MINNA! I'm back once again and unfortunately(for me), I didn't qualify to compete for the Essay Writing National Level(OUCH XDD) and NaLu.15 qualified! HAHAHA, Congratulations! Once again, I am very sorry for my inactiveness.. So, to make it all up to you all here is a 2,000+ words story for you~ **

**I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters, Mashima Hiro-sempai owns it~ OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**_Princess Vivien's POV_**

I nervously landed my foot at the Center Kingdom. I don't know if I should be happy that I can fully be the Princess of the West or should I be in despair that I am taking the rights of the rightfully Princess. I looked at the clouds, asking God for help. Days ago, I decided to do what is right, that I should warn the Princess about my father's evil plan. I never really wanted to do any of father's plan, I refused all of them causing me to have wounds behind my back.

We travelled to Mercurius and met Princess Hisui, my beautiful friend who is the current Princess of the Center Kingdom, Fiore. She gave me and my father a warm welcome. Father decided to go to the King of the Center Kingdom for a talk and I told father that I will be with Princess Hisui. He nodded and left me alone with Princess Hisui. I waited father to be out of my sight before I started our conversation with the Princess.

"Hisui, I need your help" I said with serious tone as we walked at the garden with Hisui's guards behind us. She arched an eyebrow and let me have a seat at the bench near the maze.

"What is it all about?" She asked looking worried. She was the only one I told all of my worries and secrets, she was the only person I trusted so much information. There was this one time when my Kingdom and her Kingdom had a war, yet she didn't spill the information I told her. That scenario proves me that she was a friend I could really trust. I sighed before I told her what father has planned. After telling her what father has planned, she knew what I was thinking.

"You are going to warn the real Princess about this?" She said and I nodded as response. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you what you will lose if you told her about this?"

"Yes, my position as a Princess" I said darkly. I knew that there was the real Princess and I was sorry that I am getting her position that is rightfully hers. I thought about this already, I knew I was going to lost all these jewels, positions, and power but I had to do what is right.

"Exactly! You are going to lose-" She said, unable to finish her sentence because I shut her up.

"I am going to do what is right, Hisui" I said with serious eyes looking onto hers. Moments passed, she sighed.

"Okay, how can I help you about that?" She asked looking at a flower next to her.

"Tell me where Erza Scarlet is," I said deeply which caught her attention. She looked at me with worried eyes.

"Why? Why do you need the Titania of Fairy Tail?" She asked worriedly. "Do you need her to protect the Princess?"

"No, Hisui" I said and took a deep breath before spilling the truth. "She is the Princess"

I could see Hisui was very shocked and unable to speak. But, she nodded in agreement.

"Vivien!" Father called out and I straightened my back. I was hoping he didn't hear any of that because if he did, I'm doomed. I stood up as well as Hisui.

"What are you two talking about?" He approached us. I froze hoping that he really didn't know about our conversation. I was unable to speak but Hisui saved me.

"We are talking about the Kingdom's state, Your Highness" Hisui said smiling, signing me to smile too. I smiled nervously.

"I see, well that's good" Father said stroking his beard. "Well, then I'm off to the city. Vivien, are you coming?"

I looked at Hisui and back at Father. "No, father" I said while I saw Father's eyebrow arched. "Princess Hisui and I are going to discuss more about the state of our Kingdoms"

"Very well, I'm off then" Father turned his back and walked away. We waited father to be out of sight before calming. We sighed in relief. We continued about how we will warn the Princess about the coming danger.

* * *

_**General POV(Erza's POV)**_

**_Day 19: 8 more days left_**

"Lucy, is it already done?" I asked again.

"Almost!" Lucy replied. I sighed, she's been fixing my hair for ages! I stared at the other guild members who are also preparing. I am sitting at the edge of the guild's stage, wearing a cute blue dress which Lucy bought for me, she said that it fits me. I can feel Lucy's fingers braiding my hair. I was looking for person in the guild, my eyes shifted from time to time.

"You look disgusting, Ice pervert!"

"You look even more disgusting, Flame brain!"

"Why you!"

There it is again, Natsu and Gray doing their usual job a.k.a fighting. Just you two wait and let Lucy finish fixing my hair, I'll be giving you two a good smack. Moments passed, Lucy finally declared its done and showed me to a mirror. My hair was braided to the left side of my neck and a flower on the side of my right ear, it was... beautiful!

"You look like a princess, Erza" A voice said. I looked and saw Ultear and Meredy already prepared. Meredy was grinning at me and Ultear was smiling.

"What are you saying, Ultear?" Lucy replied and I froze. She would spill the truth. Oh God. "She is a princess"

Ultear and Meredy froze for moments before regaining their composure. "FOR REAL?" They burst out. I and Lucy nodded. Ultear's eyes shifted from me and Lucy. There is it again saying things I didn't want and received a smack. I told Ultear that I never wanted anything and she quickly understood. I looked at the guild. Today is the Talents for a cause. We will help the cancer patients smile and also the money we will get are for them.

Someone covered my eyes, I guess it was Wendy. "Wendy, stop covering my eyes!" I said giggling but my guess was wrong. Who could it be? "Erza, its me don't you remember?" That someone spoke. Shocked, I remembered that voice, that warm voice. My voice seems to be stuck in my throat.

"J-Jellal?" I said and the hands uncovered my eyes. At my sight, it was Jellal grinning at me.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," He said while chuckling. Is it... Are the feelings coming back? Hope build up inside me. He touched me face and caressed my cheek with his thumb, he smiled to me like an angel. Are the feeling really coming back? His face came closer, closer, and closer.

"Jellal! Where are you?" Minerva's voice made Jellal's movements froze. Anger build up inside me. Minerva, this is not the right time for you to interrupt us! Jellal went to Minerva and she smirked when she saw me. Just one more smirk and I'll gonna throw a big rock to her!

"What just happened, Erza?" Lucy asked, confused.

"I-I don't know, all I know wanna is" I stopped for a while and think about it deeper. "are his feelings for me.. coming back?" I said in a low voice.

"That is possible, Erza" A familiar guy voice echoed my ears. I looked and saw Ryuu leaning on a wall with mother beside him waving at me. Ryuu smiled and complimented me.

"You look beautiful, Erza" Ryuu said smiling.

"Stop joking around, Ryuu" I said smiling back at him. "How is the shop doing?"

"Fine, a lot of customers are buying our swords thanks to Ryuu's great designs" Mother replied smiling at me.

"Hehehe," Ryuu scratched the back of his head. I looked at Meredy and she was blushing. Ultear and Lucy looked at me and I secretly pointed at Meredy. They quickly understood what I was thinking. Meredy has a crush on Ryuu, no wonder someone could fall in love with Ryuu at first sight, he was handsome! Ultear pushed Meredy towards Ryuu causing Ryuu to stumble and hug Meredy. Ultear, Lucy, and I gave each other high five.

"Ultear!" Meredy cried out but we were laughing. Her face was red.

"Easy, easy" Ryuu caught Meredy on the arm. The day continued until the program. But I never knew someone with evil plans has already found out that I am the princess. That day, I never felt someone watching me until Day 26 has came, the day before my wedding.

* * *

_**Tries to make Jellal drink the potion**_

_**Day 19**_

Lucy: Good work, Jellal! Here have a drink *hands a cup of water with the potion*

Jellal: Thank you, Lucy *gets the cup**going to drink*  
Minerva: *took the cup and throw it on the floor* Oh sorry, I didn't mean to.

Erza: *pissed off* You'll get a big rock from your actions, Minerva!

_**Day 20**_

Natsu: How ya' doing, Jellal?

Jellal: Fine, how about you?

Natsu: Fine. How's your girlfriend?

Jellal: She's fine also, how about yours?

Natsu: She's extremely fine!

Jellal: I see.

Natsu: *forgot to make Jellal drink the potion**continue to chat with Jellal*

Lucy and Erza: *face palm*

Gray: *face desk*

_**Day 21**_

Gray: Jellal, can you drink this for me and tell me what its taste like.

Jellal: This isn't poison, right?

Gray : Of course not! *hands the water bottle with potion*

Jellal: Well, then *going to drink*

Minerva: *dragged Jellal outside* Let's go somewhere, Jellal~!

Jellal: *drops the water bottle**being dragged*

Erza: *picks up a big rock and throws at Minerva* YOU!

Minerva: *dodges*

_**Day 22**_

Jellal: *looking for a job**found a weird job*

Job: Drink a bottle of water and receive 1 million jewels! Only a blue haired male with red scar on his face can join. Please go to Master Makarov's office!

Jellal: Just drink a bottle of water? Why not? *gets the job and walks to Master Makarov's office*

Minerva: Jellal~! *calls for him*

Jellal: Minerva? *approaches her*

Minerva: *chats with him**secretly gets the paper and crumpled it off, threw it away*

Erza: I am really pissed off, Minerva... *aura around her*

Lucy, Gray, Natsu: EEEEEEKK!

Wendy: Eh?

_**Day 23**_

Wendy: Jellal-san! *running to him**holding a bottle of water* Chottomate yo!(wait for me)

Jellal: Wendy? *stops running*

Wendy: *panting*

Jellal: What is it, Wendy?

Wendy: Drink this, Onegai! *hands the bottle of water* You need to drink this!

Jellal: Eh? Doushite?(why?)

Wendy: Just drink it, Jellal-san!

Jellal: O-Okay.. *gulps**going to drink**really close*

Minerva: *manipulates the bottle and throw the bottle away**smirks*  
Wendy: Eh? O.O

Erza: *going to attack Minerva*

Lucy and Gray: *preventing her*

_**Day 24**_

Erza: Jellal! *sits beside him* We have a game and we want you to join us *smiles*

Jellal: What game is it? *smiling*

Erza: We are going to drink a water bottle and the first one to finish it is the winner, wanna join?

Jellal: Sure, why not?  
Erza: *hands the bottle*

Lucy: Ready? Go!

Jellal: *going to drink*

Minerva: Jellal! *calls him*

Jellal: *puts down the drink* I quit *goes to Minerva*

Minerva: *smirks at Erza*

Erza: *scary aura surrounds her* GRRR!

_**Day 25**_

Jellal: *sitting at the bar*

Mirajane: *hands him a cup of water(of course with potion in it)* You are thirsty, aren't you?

Jellal: Sorta.. Arigatou(Thank you) *going to drink**remembers something* I'll just go and get something...

Mirajane: Okay...

Jellal: *never came back*

Erza: *depressed* Oh.. my life... its ruined...

* * *

**Minerva's POV**

"Its gotten late isn't it?" I thought as I walked around the streets. I thought about how I never let Jellal out of my arms, and how Erza Scarlet was in agony. I smirked as I thought all about that but I never knew that a thug was watching me. A thug pinned me into the wall, never knowing who I really am.

"Hey, Lady wanna have some fun?" He asked. I looked at him with disgust. I was about to speak when a familiar voice echoed my ears.

"Let go of her," that familiar voice told the thug and kicked him at the his side leading the thug to be in pain and hit his back on the ground, result: paralyzed. I stared at him and looked at the guy who seemed to save me. He have a black hair shoved to the left, his eyes were mixed orange and yellow almost like a cat's eye, he have a long braided hair and have a scar in his left topmost forehead. He's tanned skin and slender body with muscles shocked me. He was from my past.

"Ryuu!"

"Minerva!"

He's still alive? Ryuu Hernandez, my first love is still alive b-but how?

"You're still... alive?" I asked. I gulped as I heard his story after he fell onto the river. After hearing his story, I knew that nobody can replace him in my heart, not even Jellal. I hugged him and he hugged back. I missed him, I loved him and is still loving him. I hugged him tight as if I would never let him be separated from me ever again.

"I missed you," I said, hugging him.

"I love you, Minerva" He stroke my hair. I looked up at him and gave him a kiss and we stayed like that.

"Minerva, you should settle things tomorrow" Ryuu said and I arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Give Jellal back to Erza," He looked at me with serious eyes. "Erza, she's been trying her best to get Jellal back"

I stayed silent and looked at the moon. I nodded. "Tomorrow morning, I will bring them back to normal"

* * *

**EEEEKK~! EEEEKK~! This chapter is done ^_^**

**Now that the competition is over, I can update faster than before but I can't promise you that... Cause' I need to study for the exams~ **

**Reviews make me happy and advice? suggestions can help me~ ^_^**

**Thank you once again for reading~ ^_^**


	8. Shattered Potion

**Yo, Minna! As you can see, this story has became musical and that is because I love music~**

**So, I started attending school once again(you know, before I can't attend school because of Essay Writing competition) and my classmates gave me a very very very warm welcome! (^0^) Yaaay! I missed them!  
But, I'm gonna miss my co-writers too!**

**JERZAXD: Thank you for reviewing~! I'm glad that you dropped a review! (^0^) I will try to update faster~ Stay tuned for the future chapters! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters, Mashima Hiro does~ (^_^) OFF WITH THE STORY~!**

* * *

13th day of September on the year X794, the day before our weeding something happened that I never expected and never imagined. I was experiencing hurt and pain all these times. Isn't this enough? I closed my eyes and let the tears fall from my eyes. Yes, the Titania once again had shown her weakness. I am already tired of this. I'm a normal wizard like the others, being wounded, bruised, experiencing what they wanted. I might be a princess of the West, but I abandoned that duty long time ago. Can't they understand that I want to live normally? To be with my comrades, to laugh and smile with them, to fight anyone who dares to hurt Fairy Tail and to be with them until my eyes closed for the last time here in Earthland. In the back of my mind, I said to myself "Maybe, just maybe… I'm enjoying this agony of mine"

* * *

-3 o' clock in the afternoon, September 13, X794-

I was walking on the streets of Fiore with the Lucy when I saw Minerva with Ryuu. Lucy was talking about her boyfriend, Natsu during the walk but when I stopped and Lucy almost walked into me, she stopped talking and looked at me, confused.

"Erza?," She asked confused. Wearing the black cloak Master gave me, I slightly took the hood off to see the two clearly. They were merrily talking when I saw them. "I guess, they settled everything and became together again" I thought and slightly smiled. I noticed that Lucy was also looking at them and she looked at me for explanation. I was about to speak when the wind blew and out of the blue, after the wind blew so hard, my eyes widened in surprise.

"No," I said to myself and Lucy looked at me again.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked and I looked at her. I saw Jellal standing in front of Minerva and Ryuu with that pissed off face printed on his face. I pointed at where Jellal was standing. She knew what I mean and didn't say any more words. She was going to approach them when I stopped her. She arched an eyebrow.

"Let Minerva and Ryuu fix their problem," I said calmly but deep inside, a lot of questions were running at my head like non-stop. I narrowed my eyes and let myself see if Ryuu really loves Minerva.

I watched them fixing their problem. I saw Jellal took Minerva forcefully from Ryuu's arms. "What are you doing with my girlfriend?!" Jellal asked with a fierce voice. Ryuu stayed silent and looked at Minerva. Minerva understood what Ryuu wanted to say. Minerva slapped Jellal's hand and walked towards Ryuu. Jellal was shocked. I leaned on the wall near me and took an apple from the vendor nearby, Lucy paid it for me. I took a bite and watched them once again.

"Minerva," Jellal spoke with surprised face. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry, Jellal" Minerva said and held Ryuu's hand. She looked at Jellal with that eyes that you use when apologizing. "I tricked you. I just.." She stopped catching her breath. "I just made you a cover to that huge hole inside my heart which I realized Ryuu can only fill it. And I'm really sorry that I took you for granted. I used a potion for you to love me and believe me… *stops**sigh* You love Erza more than me and I took you away from her. I'm really sorry but we're over… *shook her head* We don't have a relationship to start with"

She turned her back and bid goodbye. She walked with Ryuu away from Jellal. I almost finished my apple and watched Jellal some more before approaching him. Jellal leaned on a wall and wept. A woman in cloak walked to him and stopped. She seemed said something to him but he just pushed her away. He entered an alley and stayed there. Perfect timing, Natsu arrived. I left the two of them and followed Jellal. Upon stepping into the alley, I saw Jellal leaning on a wall, crying. I approached him. He noticed me and avoided my gaze.

"What are you doing here?!" Jellal said, having anger in his voice and I know why he's angry at me. He thinks I'm the reason why Minerva broke up with him. I walked to him until I was in front of him. I took his hand and made him look at me but he didn't want to. I sighed and decided to talk to him.

"Jellal, don't cry over Minerva" I calmly said, holding his hand. "She only took you for granted"

[[Insert song: Love the way you lie part 2 – Rihanna.. For extra emotion XDD]]

I could feel him clench his fist, squeezing my hand tight. He looked at me with anger. I suddenly felt… fear? "Why," I asked myself. "Why fear?"

"You are the reason why Minerva left me!" He shouted at me, holding both of my wrist tight. I can feel pain not only physically but emotionally. "You are a sadist! Why can't you let me be happy for eternity?"

"But, Jellal-" I tried to explain but he shut me up.

"I don't believe that I loved a sadist, a weird, abnormal girl like you but if I ever did, I am regretting it very very much right now!" He stabbed my heart with his words. My eyes started to tear. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I hear him saying things that he promised he would never say. "I can't believe I became your friend!"

He stopped after seeing me cry. His eyes softened and was about to apologize but its my time to speak. I breathe deeply before speaking. I managed to escape my right hand from his firm hold and took the potion from my pocket. I showed him a smile but still, tears are falling.

"Jellal," I calmly said as the tears started streaming down my cheeks. I handed him the potion. "Please drink this, I beg you"

His eyes hardened once again.

"Stop this foolishness!" He cried as he slap the bottle out of my hand. My eyes widen as the bottle shattered. I fell into my knees, knowing that Jellal's feelings will be only taken back by his own feelings for me, of how strong they are. "That's right! I will never ever drink that and accept it cause' it's the truth!"

Those words echoed my head.

"That's right! I will never ever drink that and accept it cause' it's the truth!"

My face darkened as he showered me with hate. Tears fell even more. After a lot of painful words, he stopped to catch his breath. I picked up the shattered glass one by one. My fingers started to bleed until I picked all of it, my palm started to bleed as well.

"Are you nuts?!" He cried once again. I stood up and nodded. I smiled at him like how I use to smile at him at the Tower of Heaven when we both shared our pain. But now, I am only keeping this pain inside my chest.

"I will be nuts just for you," I said as blood from my hand began to drop to the cold ground. I smiled once again at him and spoke once again. "Our wedding will be tomorrow already. You planned our wedding and I suppose, you're the one who will end it. I will be waiting tomorrow in front of the altar. Its your choice to come or not. If you choose not to come, I will be standing in front of the altar with shame on my back. See you tomorrow, I guess?"

And with that, I smiled one last time and walked deeper into the alley. Blood continued to drop as I walked. Upon walking a meter away from him, a hand covered my mouth and nose, making me inhale a sleep potion. I tried to escape but I guess, after talking and seeing my life get mad at me, I became weak. My eyes closed and all I could think is…

"Jellal, save me…"

* * *

**EEEEEEKKKKK! EEEEEKK! This chapter is done! (^_^) Watch out for the next chapter!**

**Stay tuned for the future chapters~ **

**I will try to update faster! (But, I still have exams)**

**-Please drop a review please? Advice or suggestions? *puppy eyes* They really make me happy~**


	9. Shattered Potion II

_****  
_**TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY! YAAAY~! **

**First chapter for today, January 21- Shattered Potion **

**Second chapter for today(A little bit late)- Shattered Potion II**

**YAAAY~! Big accomplishment! But, this chapter is a little bit... short~ XDD So, bear with it. ^_^ I'll make up to all of you next time~**

**I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters, Mashima Hiro does~ (^-^) OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_**-Jellal's POV(point of view)-**_

My heart started beating faster than the normal heartbeat when she smiled at me after she picked up the broken glass. I froze as a memory flashed before my eyes. I remembered that time at the Tower of Heaven with Erza, she always smiled at me even though pain is already piercing her.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**-At Tower of Heaven-**

"_Don't worry, Erza" I said, walking with Erza leaning on me. "I'm going to protect you". She just got electrocuted as a punishment of trying to escape. Sho planned it all and I told them that it was me who planned it all but they didn't believe me and took Erza instead. Erza smiled at me while the guards were dragging her, promising me that she was gonna be okay. But, she wasn't. I fought the guards and when I arrived, it was too late. Erza already lost her eye. I swore to myself that I'm going to kill them all. _

"_Jellal," She spoke and I turned my head towards her just to find her smiling at me truthfully. I smiled back. She whispered a thank-you before fainting. I kissed her forehead and laid her down the ground near Papa Rob. Papa Rob smiled and caressed her face carefully. _

"_You love her, don't you?" Papa Rob asked. My heart began to beat unusually and my cheeks flushed. I nodded quickly and Papa Rob chuckled. "You two look good together, I hope the two of you will get married someday"_

"_Married, huh" My imagination was active once again. I imagined Erza and I getting married, having babies and so on. _

* * *

I felt guilty about the words I said. I felt like, I shouldn't have said it because I…. I… love her so much. I really love her. I finally remembered my feelings for her. I felt like, the dark clouds had been replaced by sunlight. I looked back to race after Erza but, I didn't saw her. My heart skipped a beat. I remembered what that lady told me.

"_Don't let Erza Scarlet be out of your sight," the lady said. I was confused and didn't listened to her. I pushed her away and she spoke one more time. "Or she'll get hurt"_

I ran towards the direction where Erza went but no sign of her. The lady was right! I shouldn't let Erza be out of my sight! I ran and searched for her when I bumped to someone. _"Not this time!" I thought_. I stood up and looked at the person whom I bumped with. It was the lady who warned me earlier.

"You!" I spoke pointing at her and she arched an eyebrow. "Please tell me where Erza is!"

"You let her be out of your sight?! Oh God, this is bad. Really really bad!" She stood up and took my wrist and we ran to another alley.

Ran, ran, ran

After we ran, we stopped at an abandoned warehouse. I looked at it while panting. Suddenly, I started hearing screams. I recognize the voice, it was Erza's. Oh God, I'm late. I barged in and started knocking out the guards. No one can stop me while my girl is in danger. I made my way towards the room where Erza was. As soon as I opened the door, Erza's hands were tied to a beam and her body was full of bruises and whips. Erza barely opened her eyes. I looked around, we were alone or so I thought we were.

"Je…llal.." She managed to speak. I untied her hands and wrapped her in my arms. I apologized and apologized and apologized. I could feel that she smiled.

"Be careful!" She barely spoke. I turned my head to see what was coming.

"_Don't worry, I will protect you, Erza"_

_SPLASH!_

* * *

**EEEEKKKK! EEEEKKKK! This chapter is done~**_  
_

**Just like what I've said earlier, its a short chapter~ But, I'll make it up to all of you next time!  
Beauties and Handsomes! Thank you for reading! **

**I will try to update faster (^_^)v**

**Please drop a review, advice or suggestions... Please? *puppy eyes* **

**Stay tuned for the future chapters~!**


	10. Save me

**YO HO, MINNA! I'm back once again from school!**

**As you can see I didn't update for almost... 5 days? That is because of studies~ ^_^v I'm sorry bout' that~ Anyway, my scores in the exams are HIGH~! ^0^ yay! **

**Thank you guys for your AMAZING REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**NaLu.15, don't worry MR. I love you will accept you~! XDD **

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! ARIGATOU! **

**Now off with the story~ (Sorry for all my blabbing) I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters, Mashima Hiro does~ ^_^ Tan tanananantanan! Here we go!**

* * *

"_Don't worry, I will protect you, Erza"_

_SPLASH_

My eyes widen as I saw a silver blade with the tip of it gold, blocked Herio(My foolish Uncle who wanted to kill me a.k.a the recent King of the West)'s bloody sword making sparks in the air. Brownish-red hair flawlessly swayed as Jellal turned his head to found out what is happening and he was shocked. _"Don't worry, I will protect you, Erza"_ She said earlier. She knows me and I don't know her, maybe she's just one of those girls who know me as Titania.

"I thought you weren't going inside?!" Jellal cried, still wrapping his arms around me. She made Herio's weapon fall from his hand and faced us.

"Well, I know I need to protect the two of you" She grinned like nothing bad happened. She was pretty and familiar to me. She have brownish-red hair that slightly curls at the end, white skin, black eyes, and a unique scar at near her right eye. It looks like a "S" that is slightly placed clockwise. "By the way, the name is Vivien"

"Vivien!" Herio shouted and I could notice he already retrieved his sword. "I thought you were on my side all along?! I thought you like your throne as a princess!?"

"I'm sorry father," She turned to her father. She gave me a potion, secretly and Jellal took it. _"Drink it. It will heal your wounds"_ she talked in my mind and I understood it quickly. "I've been fooling you all the time you thought I was. Yes, its true. I still want to be a princess but not like those who kill persons just to maintain their position. I don't like that and I am willing to die just to make things right"

"You traitor!" Herio attacked Vivien but she moved swiftly, not letting him take a chance to make a scar on her.

Jellal was holding the potion and made- oh no, not that word, _forced _me to drink it. As I drank the last drop, my wounds were already healed. I saw Vivien already wounded and scarred. I look at Jellal who was looking at me worriedly. He knew what I was going to do and prevented me.

"Erza, you can't!" Jellal said as I tried to pass through him to get my sword.

"I put her into this and I can't let her be killed!" I answered but still he wouldn't let me. I sighed and closed my eyes. I made the sword move to me. I took the sword that Ryuu gave me and ran to Herio who was going to stab his own daughter. I blocked prevent him to do it.

"Erza!" both Jellal and Vivien cried. I smirked as I saw the shocked expression of Herio. My aura seems to be making him feel fear. In this moment, I only have two goals, to protect Jellal and Vivien and give revenge to my father. I made broke our swords contact and made him move backwards.

"I'm sorry but," I pointed my sword to his neck. "its off with your head"

"You," Herio said. "How can you still fight?"

"A new friend of mine helped me too," I attacked him and he only blocked. I continued to attack him, faster than one could imagine and finally made his sword fall to the ground. He was going to get it but I use my telekinesis to get it. Now, he was unarmed and its my chance to kill him. I pointed my swords at him.

"Surrender or die," I said in a serious tone and he just laughed in a evil way.

"What am I? A fool?" He said. I arched my eyebrows and he stretched his hand on both directions(Left and right) and muttered something.

"Erza, escape!" Vivien shouted and I shook my head.

"I'm not gonna die, Vivien" I shouted back and I could notice black air swarming in front of Herio. "Throwing this life is like a shame to all those who died and was in pain(who is still alive right now) just for me!"

I closed my eyes as I remembered all of those who was in pain and died for me.

_**Papa Rob**_

_Thank you for protecting me from that attack. If it weren't for you, I died in an early age._

_**Simon**_

_Simon... Thank you for protecting me even though I cannot bring your feelings back to you. I really thank you... Simon... You protected me since our childhood until your last breath, I really thank you.._

_**Kagura**_

_Kagura... Kagura, my sister... thank you for that time in Grand Magic Games that you made me remember hiding you in a box in that Rosemary child hunting... I know I didn't told you that I was a princess that time trying to hide from those who wanted to get me... and I'm sorry for that... Thank you for everything..._

_**Milliana**_

_Milliana... My kitty sister... Thank you... Thank you for everything... everything..._

_**Papa**_

_Thank you, Papa... for loving me and taking care of me... For the laughs and smiles you brought to my life... Until the end, you tried to bring me happiness once again..._

_**Mama**_

_Mama, thank you... Even though you were in pain... You still thought of me and never forgot me... You travelled from the West to here in the Center Kingdom... Thank you for everything you have done..._

_**Jellal**_

_Thank you for loving me... loving me like anyone did... Thank you for protecting me and cared for me during that time in the Tower of Heaven... Thank you for everything... I cannot say more but... I love you, Jellal... I really love you with all of my heart..._

_**And mostly,**_

_**Fairy Tail**_

_Thank you everyone... for making me feel that I have a real family from all of you... for making me smile when I'm down... for staying by my side everytime... for fighting for me... for getting along with me and treat me as a normal person even though I'm a princess... We fought a lot... We get drunk... We destroy buildings... but that is Fairy Tail... and they will fight for their comrades even they need to face the whole world... I wish they wouldn't change as the time pass by... Thank you bratz for every thing..._

_Thank you... all of you for making me live on..._

I breathe deeply and opened my eyes. I saw a black air around Herio and he was going to attack me. I gripped my sword tight and sprinted towards him.

"Erza!"

"Die!"

_And there... I was there, lying on the cold ground.. Weak and wounded after the attack.. He got me... Herio got me... I barely moved my body and my eyes stared at Herio who was laughing at his victory. I close my eyes and I can't hear Jellal ran towards me, yelling my name, Vivien as well. Jellal took my hand and held it dearly._

"_Erza, Erza. I'm sorry for all those words I said earlier. I'm really sorry.. Erza, please wake up.. I.. I love you most" He said while holding my hand dearly. I could feel Vivien putting potion all over my body, wounds healing but it seems I can't open my eyes. _

"_Jellal, I will love you always"_

* * *

**EEEEKKK! EEEKKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE~!**_  
_

**What do you think that will happen next? Review below!**

**Review, Advice, and suggest below~! **

**Thank you for all of your reviews guys! I love you all! :***

**And also, I MIGHT not be updating for another 5 days or so... But, don't worry.. I will do my best to update faster, I promise!**

**See you again guys!**


	11. Titania

**I'm baaaackk once again**!

**FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS, I THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY MUCH! I LOVE YAH ALL!  
Now off to the story!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters, Mashima Hiro does... (^_^)v**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

As my eyes opened once again, I saw glittering… dust? I looked around and saw little creatures flying, leaving glittering dust behind them. I looked closer and saw that it was what I am, a real Fairy with tails. So its true, Fairies have tails! I saw how they dance gracefully and waved at me. They encircled me with glittering dust. I was feeling happy yet, I was missing something. _"Why am I here?" I asked myself. _

My dear," Someone called out. I turned and saw a beautiful lady with rainbow wings. She have green hair that is slightly curled at the end, fair skin, and pretty rainbow colored sparkling eyes. She had a crown on her green hair and she is wearing a colorful gown that matches her fair skin. She was glowing.

She flew towards me and stroke my hair. "You are a great Titania of Fairy Tail"

"I-I don't understand," I said and her fingers traced the edge of my chin. She smiled warmly and I had this feeling that… that I am her.

"I am the Queen of Fairies, Titania" She introduced herself and my eyes widen.

"Y-You a-are the r-r-real T-T-Titania?" I took a deep breath to regain my composure. I can't believe that the real Titania is in front of me.

"I had given you one of the powers of the Titania when you were born," She took my hand. "The duties and the responsibilities"

"B-But… Why?" I could feel her hand so warm and so gentle. Why had she given me one of the powers of the Titania.

"You have the heart," I pointed at my chest. "So, I have given you the power of Metal… Re-quip and another one"

"Another one?" I asked confused. Re-quip is the only power I knew that I have but Titania said that I have another one.

"I see that you haven't awakened it yet," She smiled sadly.

"What power is that?" I squeezed her hand which was kind of rude. "Please tell me"

"You need to found it out for yourself," She smiled warmly. "Hear the voice inside you and you'll find it out. It is the most powerful power I have given to the chosen mages and I knew I wasn't wrong in choosing you. Now, open your eyes in the reality and fight for what is right"

She stretched her hand and I felt like I was sucked.

* * *

_-Back to the reality-_

I opened my eyes and saw the two weeping in front of me and Herio still laughing over her victory. I moved my hands and I felt that my wounds are healed once again. Magic is full in me, wanting to burst out. I sat and Jellal noticed it. He looked at me and showed joy. He hugged me tight and Herio froze from his movements.

"Jellal, I need to end this fight" I said as I was pushing Jellal away from me.

"No! I won't let you!" He protested and didn't loosen his hug. "I don't wanna lose you again!"

"Jellal, I promise" I said finally able to push him away. "I'm gonna come back to you and continue the wedding tomorrow"

"You promise?"

"I promise, cross my heart, hope to die"

I stood up and gave him a smile. I walked towards Herio and remembered what Titania told me to do.

"_Hear the voice inside you and you'll find it out"_

I stopped walking and closed my eyes. I could hear Herio making his once again evil magic. I concentrated on hearing the voice inside me. _Hear it, Erza. Hear it with your magic and your feelings. _

"_Titania's power" A voice in my head said and I finally understood what it means._

Herio was nearing to cast his magic as I opened my eyes. I stretched out my hands and a rainbow colored laser came out. It hit his evil magic that was about to attack me. Our powers were fighting. My power was getting weaker and weaker. I thought about Fairy Tail.

"_You ain't going to lose right, Erza?"_

"_We got this monster in our team!"_

"_We are Fairy Tail!"_

_ "I ain't going to lose, bratz" _I said to myself. I made my power burst out from me and attack Herio from all directions. He cried in pain and all that I remembered after that. Herio, the evil king was already lying on the floor, cold dead. I looked at Jellal and Vivien who were amazed. They ran towards me and hugged me, causing me to fall.

"This fight is finally over!" Jellal said happily and Vivien nodded in agreement.

"You are amazing, Er-nii" Vivien said and I remembered that girl from my kingdom who always called me _"Er-nii"_

"Vivi?" I said and her eyes lit up with delight. "Vivi, is that you?"

"Er-nii! Its me, Vivi! Your childhood friend!"

"You've grown up so fine and big!" I cuddled her, missing the memories we spared at the palace.

And that day continued… Jellal and I got separated due the wedding preparations in the morning. Vivien got to stay with me because I set her as a bridesmaid and Jellal agreed with that.

"Er-nii," Vivien called up as I was going to sleep.

"Hmm?" I wondered what was it bothering her this time.

"What about you're throne?" She asked. "I mean, you are the real princess and what are you going to do with your throne?"

"I'm not going to go back and become a princess," I said and turned around to Vivien. "Tell the people of my kingdom that I have appointed you as the princess, got it?"

"B-But why?"

"Because you protected me and helped me despite of the fact that you will lose your throne"

"No, not that" She said with a sad tone. "I mean why not become a princess?"

"Well," I smiled at the ceiling and remembered the memories that Fairy Tail shared with her. "Because I've got a place where I know I can be accepted not as a princess but accepted as who I am"

"Fairy Tail, that is right?" She chuckled, always knowing the answer. I nodded and she bid me good night. I closed my eyes and look forward for the next chapter of my life, my wedding day.

* * *

**Ekkk! Ekkk! This chapter is done! **

**Is it good? Well, watch out for the next chapter! The wedding!**

**Slow turtles updates... Sorry for that...**

**Review, suggestions, and advices make me happy! ^_^**

**Stay tuned for the JerZa Wedding! Don't miss a single thing next chapter!**


	12. The Wedding

**I'm back once again!**

**Here is the wedding!~ ^_^ Hope you will all enjoy it... **

**I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters, Thousand Years part 2, and The Guy who proposed to his girlfriend with internet memes. Everything goes to their respective owners... NOW OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_The Wedding_

My wedding car reached the Kardia Cathedral. I was in my wedding dress and my hair tied into two braided buns with a white flower in my right side bun. Vivien and Lucy put a light make up because they said I was beautiful enough and didn't need any heavy makeup. I took a deep breath as I looked at the people inside the church who were dressed for my wedding. I could see Master Makarov and Mama approaching me in the car. Mama opened the door and went it with Master Makarov. Mama told me really bad news.

"You are in time of coming, my dear" Mama said sadly and took a deep breath before revealing something. "The wedding is about to start but Jellal is not yet here"

"I told that boy not to break your heart in your wedding day," Master Makarov said angrily. "When I see that boy, I'll crush him into pieces!"

"No wonder he wouldn't come," I said grimly. After all those incidents, after all those times I tried to make him attend my wedding. I guess, we were not really fated for one another. Mama decided to leave me alone in the car and dragged Master Makarov who was pissed off. I looked at my bouquet and sigh silently. My car door opened once again and it was Gray.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked me in a serious tone. "Erza?"

"I want to give up," I said letting go of the bouquet. "I'm tired of being in pain, of being rejected by the one I love"

He stared at me and I avoided his gaze. A tear from my right eye streamed down. Gray picked up the bouquet and put it back in my hands. He wipe the tears from my eyes and promise me one thing.

"Jellal is going to attend this wedding and marry you," He said while wiping my tears. "I promise"

"How do you know that he would attend?" I said asking him in a serious tone.

"Because he promised me last night with Natsu," He said and smiled at me. "So get out this car and continue the wedding"

I nodded in agreement. He went out and announced to everyone that the wedding will continue. So it did. Gray walked in the carpet first, then Romeo(the ring bearer) and it continued until it was my turn.

_**[[Insert song: A thousand years by Christina Perri part 2]]**_

I walked as I remembered all the moments I shared with Jellal from the day that we first met in the Tower of Heaven.

"_Such beautiful Scarlet hair! Why don't we call you Erza Scarlet? Its the color of your hair that way I won't forget it!" _

_The day when we encountered once again in our fight. _

"_Life and death are the very basis of all things; they intensify every emotion. Or, to put it in a rather different way, there is nothing quite so dull as "life"."_

_ The day that you lost your memories and can only remember my name. _

"_Erza... I can feel kindness from that name... I can feel kindness, cheerfulness and warmth... I'm sure you'll continue to hate me, but I can't help that. Its only natural but hatred will steal the freedom in your heart. It will eat away at you within. I can't go before you! You will be free from Jellal... I will take your hatred and sadness with me... You are... free!"_

_ The day that we almost kissed..._

"_I'm sorry... I have a fiancée" _

_ The day that we meet under the bridge just to report our findings. _

"_Good night, Erza" _

_ The day that you ask me to be your girl_

"_I know Erza that I have wounded your heart so much... But every time that you smile or laugh, I always forget the sins that I have done.. You make my walls go trembling down... At first, I said to myself... I can't love you because I am evil... Now that I am free from my sins... I told to myself that I can't lose you.. So this day... This very moment... Will you be... my girl?"_

_ The moments that we shared... _

"_I love you, Erza!" You shouted out loud in the guild._

_ The day that you proposed to me_

_ I was hanging out with Lucy and Levy in a restaurant when you came. You stand outside the restaurant and peek in. You were holding a lot of cardboard and showed it to me one by one._

"_Hi beautiful" _

"_This is awkward but bear with me"_

"_I've been thinking about us and I know I always said"_

"_Marriage scares me a lot!"_

"_And my married friends always said"_

"_Run, you fools!"_

"_So I always brushed it off"_

"_Marriage is not for me"_

"_But one day I realized"_

"_Nobody makes me happy like she does"_

"_But nobody ever made me feel like that before... So my brain said.."_

"_IMPOSSIBRU!"_

"_And I realized that I DO want to grow old with you... So my heart asked my brain"_

"_If you like it... Y U NO PUT THE RING ON IT?"_

"_So I thought about it"_

"_Like a boss"_

"_So, Erza Scarlet"_

"_My Titania"_

"_Will you..."_

"_..."_

"_Will you marry me?" _

_ I was the happiest girl that moment. I nodded and he showed another cardboard. _

"_Asked Erza to marry me and she said YES!"_

_And the crowd cheered for the two of us. Lucy and Levy were happy for me and told it to our fellow guild mates. _

_**[[N/A: You can check this video to found out how Jellal proposed to Erza... watch?v=VgjkXsFyCsc]]**_

_ I asked myself _

_Am I... not enough for him?_

So, I reach the altar and saw Gray waiting for me. I looked at the door hoping that Jellal would appear and continue the wedding. But, no blue haired boy came. Gray reassured me that Jellal would come and he would not let that he(Gray) would be the one that I am going to marry. I nodded and looked at the priest. The wedding continued until that part when the priest speaks up.

"_If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold you peace"_

* * *

**EEKK! EKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE...**_  
_

**YES MINNA... THIS WILL HAVE A PART 2 AND IT IS JELLAL POINT OF VIEW~! ^_^ Find out what will happen next!**

**Thank you for all of your positive reviews! ^_^ THANK YOU I LOVE YAH ALL~! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! The Wedding II**

**Reviews make me happy~!**


	13. You are Me

**I'm back from HELL!~**

**_RAWR! I'm sorry guys but this will be the last chapter of the RTP TT^TT_**

**_I'm really sorry bout' that guys... Because I will be doing another JerZa story so those who want to read my story! Please read it! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE? I would be glad if you would!_**

**So, off to the story! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters, Mashima Hiro-sempai does... ^^ **

* * *

_**Jellal's Point of View**_

I fixed my tie and arranged my collar in front of the mirror. Black suit and red tie was perfect for me. I smiled as I saw myself wearing this black tuxedo that Erza picked for me. The sun is getting ready to set, a perfect time for a great wedding prepared by a perfect couple. I sighed and controlled my excitement to see Erza wearing her wedding dress.

"_This is it. My wedding day" _I told to myself. I could hear Gray chuckle behind me. I almost forgot that he was there(don't tell him that, I'm sure he would do that SPOTLIGHT scene again if he found out).

"You are perfect, bro!" Gray said as he approached me. "Are you ready for your wedding with Erza Scarlet?"

"I'm excited to hear the name Erza Fernandez," I chuckled. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door and it is probably Natsu. I opened the door and saw a guy with broad shoulders and his muscles are exposed. He has tanned skinned, ruffled green hair, gray eyes, and a scar in his right shoulder which was greatly exposed. He smirked as he saw me opened the door.

"I will end your life, Jellal Fernandez" He said with a Erza-like tone, only deeper and manlier. "I will have Erza Scarlet, the princess to marry me"

"Not a chance!" Gray shouted from behind. "Ice Magic-"

"Gray, stop!" I told him and prevented him from using magic. "A guy who wants to take Erza away from me, its my job to take him down. Hurry and tell Erza that no matter what, I will marry her today"

"But-!"

"I promise! Hurry and go tell her now!"

I could see that he hesitated to run but then, he did it anyway. He ran in the hallway and I waited that he ran downstairs before doing my business again. I looked at him with angry eyes. Any guy who wanted to get my Erza will suffer painfully!

"_Jellal!" Gray shouted while running. "Make sure to keep that promise of yours!"_

Sure, I will attend the wedding right on time. He attacked me and I dodged and kicked his stomach hard that made him move backward. I extended two fingers and made a sign to him like "Come and get me". He lunged at me and managed to pin me down on the floor. I kicked his you-know part with my knee and pushed him sideward. I stood up and brush the dust off my clothes.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing earlier" I said, smirking. "I am Jellal Fernandez, the destined husband of Erza Scarlet"

"Tch," He stood up with that confident look printed in his face. "I am Gregorio and I will take Erza Scarlet away from you!"

"Come and try to get me!"

"Oh, really?" And out of the blue, he showed a gun and pointed at my head. "One wrong move, Fernandez and you'll lose your life"

"I will die for her," I replied and extended my arms. "Go and shoot me"

BANG!

* * *

_**General Point of View a.k.a Erza's Point of View**_

_**Earlier in the Mass[[N/A: Before that IF ANYONE OBJECTS….. thingy. This is what happened at the same moment that Jellal is fighting]]**_

"_Jellal please come, please open that door and marry me now"_

The mass continued and the priest spoke. I didn't paid any attention to it. I thought about what happened to Jellal and would he come. Gray squeezed my hand and gave me reassurance once again. I could see the sadness in his eyes and I don't know why. I focused on the positive side instead and thought of Jellal opening that door and continuing the wedding that he prepared.

* * *

_**Jellal's Point of View**_

A gun is now pointed at me and anytime it will let out a bullet that would shoot through my head. What magic would I use? Meteor? Dark force? Seven stars? I tried using meteor but my magic won't work. Why?! WHY NOW?! Gregorio smirked and told me about the bracelet that I was wearing. I looked at my right wrist and I was surprised that there was a silver bracelet, he might have put it during the pin-down-fight. What am I going to do now?

"Um…. Help?" I thought as I closed my eyes. I put my hands up, hoping for rescue from anyone.

"So long, Fernandez!" Gregorio laughed and BANG!

I opened my eyes and I was shocked with what I saw. Purple glossy hair flowed and a tanned skin guy with braided hair on his left side of his hair got into the fight. Minerva and Ryuu! Thank God! Minerva bended the gun while Ryuu pointed his sword to him.

"Jellal," Minerva said as she looked back. "Go and marry Erza NOW!"

"Yeah!" Ryuu shouted. "She's waiting for you in front of the altar! Don't let her get away!"

"But what about-"

"This fight?" Minerva asked. "We'll take care of this, now run!"

I nodded and thanked them. I could hear curses from Gregorio. I ran from the hotel to the Kardia Catheral with all my might. I don't care if I look like a groom running for his life or a groom that is out of his mind. I need to get there before she changes her mind and left me alone.

"_Erza, wait for me" _

* * *

_**General Point of View a.k.a Erza's Point of View**_

"_If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold you peace"_

I looked at the door, hoping to see Jellal appear and claim me to be her fiancée. Moments passed and the door didn't opened. I give up. I turn around and face the priest and let go of my bouquet and let it fall to the floor. I was about to speak when a sound of an opening door and someone's voice shut my mouth.

"I do!" a familiar voice cried. I turn around and my eyes widened. A blue haired guy with a scar in one of his eye and is wearing a black suit, appeared in the back part of the cathedral. He started to walk in the red carpet which I walked earlier waiting for him. Whispers and murmurs were heard.

"Erza, I know that I have done so many bad things to you" He said while walking. "I have hurt your feelings not only once or twice, but a hundred of times. But, you set my walls trembling down whenever you smile. You make me forget my problems whenever I see your angelic face. You showed the world to me. You taught me how to love and trust someone again. You made me realize that we are destined for one another, since our childhood… That first moment that I met, I knew, I really really knew that I need to put the ring in your fingers"

He reached in the center of the carpet and he kneeled. He stretched out his arms. "So, Erza Scarlet" he shouted. "Once again! I ask you! Will you be mine forever?!"

My eyes widen and my lips turn into a curve. Happiness filled in me. I was going to run towards him but I looked at Gray first which was also smiling. He nodded and extended his left arm, signaling me to ran towards Jellal. I slightly lift my dress**[[N/A: You know those slightly lifting of dress by the brides to avoid tripping? That is just what Erza did]]** and I ran towards Jellal. He stood up with a smile and I hug him tight.

"I love you," He told me, hugging me tight.

"I love you more," I replied.

"I love you most," He said and he told me that he wanted to rewind the wedding and wanted to see me walk. I chuckled and he told the priest who agreed with him.

So, the wedding did a rewind. I was very happy that Jellal is already there to marry me and be with my side forever. He smiled at me as he put on the ring on my finger and I returned that smile as I put the ring in his. During our rewind-wedding, the sun was about set and when it was time for us to kiss, it was already sunset. The people cheered and congratulate the two of us. We went out of the church as a happy married couple.

"A year after our marriage, you two were born as twins" I said to my twins who listened closely to the story of mine and Jellal. I smiled as I saw Scarlet and Blaze imagining it. They were both at 3th age.

"So, at first it wasn't a happy before after?" Scarlet asked cutely. I stroked her blue hair, the color of his father. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at mine curiously. She have a tattoo like her father, breaking in her left eye. I knew that she was going to become a fine mage one day. I touched her hand and smiled at her. I nodded.

"Yeah, sorta" I replied and Blaze hid under the blanket near the fireplace. His green eyes looked at me, blinking with interest. He have a scarlet hair which he inherited from me. He looked like his father except for those features he got from me.

I looked at the clock to check the time. 9:00 pm. He still isn't here. I started to get worried so I stood up. Upon standing up, someone lift me up in a bridal wedding style.

"Kyaa!~" those words exclaimed from my mouth. Scarlet and Blaze giggled. I looked at who lift me up. A blue haired guy with a tattoo breaking in his left eye, in other words-Jellal. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm back!" He told me and told the kids that he brought souvenirs. The twins ran to him and hugged his legs. I told him to put me down and he did in a gentle way. He gave the two their toys and each one hugged him tight and ran upstairs. They slammed the door and I bet, they are going to play before sleeping. I giggled because of the scenario. Jellal wrap his arms around my waist and rested his chin in my shoulder.

"I missed you," Jellal told me and I managed to laugh. He only left for about, 6 hours and he missed me? Oh, what a husband.

"You only left for about 6 hours and you already miss me?" I told him while hugging his arms. We swayed until we sat in the sofa.

"I told the kids," I said to him and he looked at me like a ghost.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-why!" He asked, stuttering. I laughed and pressed his cheeks. He stood up and lift me up again. He ran upstairs and into our room. He put me down to our bed and I could see him smirk. As soon as he laid down, I hugged him and went to sleep.

"_I love you, Erza"_

"_I love you too, Jellal"_

* * *

**Okay... EEKK EKKK! This story is complete!~ **

**Watch out for my another JerZa story~! It will be a High School Erza and Jellal, and FAIRY TAIL!**

**Reviews please? After all this is the last chapter of my story, the Reverse the Potion~**

**SEE YOU GUYS ONCE AGAIN!~~**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!**

**PLEASE READ THE ANOTHER JERZA STORY I MADE ONCE IT WAS PUBLISHED! I WOULD REALLY BE GLAD IF YOU WOULD READ IT~~!**


End file.
